


No Privacy

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Bull read the letters between the couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



> This is not a letter but it has to do with the letters between Cullen & Lavellan

“Maker, how do you ever get rest when you’re together? These letters. I never thought the Commander was this…aggressive. The way he acts around you, he’s like a kitten, but apparently he is the Lion Commander where it matters.” Dorian teased.

“Dorian, what are you doing with my letters?” Autumn attempted to snatch the letters from Dorian.

“You leave them around and one gets curious. It’s not like the whole camp can’t hear you in the middle of the night. I think we’ll have to get this mission over with before you either explode or everyone abandons you because we’re tired of hearing it.”

“I’m not Boss. You do what you want, I’m not in any way bothered by it. Please continue on with your business, but make sure next time you’re a bit louder. I can’t hear everything you say.” Bull encouraged her nightly habits.

“Ugh, Bull, can you not embarrass her more than I already did? It’s much better when I do it. I don’t come off as a pervert.” Dorian said smirking.

“Whatever. Don’t worry Boss, I’ll be behind you 100%” Bull winked.

“Geez Bull. I don’t need this from you guys. Give me my letters and if you read one more, you’re dead.” Autumn threatened.


End file.
